bye bye old life?
by ohgumdrop95
Summary: They left heartbroken. But heyy they cant be heartbroken forever right! ps: i know its wierd to put sting and levy together but hey i dont want levy to stay single forever!
1. Chapter 1

**hai guys its mee!**

**hmmm i havent been active lately im sorry!**

**anyway my first story sucked okay but i promise you that this secound story wont ^.^**

**and if it does ;'( i promise i would make it better!**

**and this time i will finish the story okay!**

...

The sun was shining bright and theres cool breezes blowing one by sky is bright blue and the grass is dark green. Birds are chirping and siging a tune thats nice and river was full of fishes jumping out of the water and diving back were flying all around. Diffrent colors of buterflies with diffrent designs are all around. Beez were buzzing around flowers. The flowers were diffrent colors, some were blue, light blue, yellow, orange, purple, and so many more!. People are in a good mood and kids are running back and forth laughing and playing. It sounds like a good day doesnt it?. Well your right!. Its a pefect day for other people but not lucy. Believe me today was not her day!. OH and did i mention it wasnt Levy's either. Yup you heard me it wasnt lucy's or levy's day. As a matter of fact you can say it was one of thier horrible days.

You see lisanna came back. And when she came back she was NOT alone. No no no! she came back with a friend. Now i know what your thinkiing! Your thinking oh Lisanna and her freind tricked Natsu and Gajeel. And they siad something really harsh to lucy and levy and so they left. But then the boys got back to thier senses and went to go apoligize and they got together and lived hapilly ever after. Together like if nothing happened. Well your ...

WRONG! Lisanna and her friend didnt do nothing to Gajeel and Natsu. The boys just atoumatically siad things to lucy and levy. They just siad it like nothing. The girls left heartbroken. But that doesnt mean levy and lucy will stay heartbroken. NO NO NO! they will find love somewhere else. Somewhere unexpected. Love with someone unexpected.

...

**ughh was that horrible! **

**i just decided to put a little summary.**

**anyway how was it**

**awefull, bad, ok, good, very bad!**

**if its ok then ill post the chapter tommorow okay!**

**bye bye thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**heyyyy people **

**okay before i start do you think i should add more oc's or no.**

**i mean if i do then i need some ideas for the oc's.**

**should i or should i not.**

**anyway here ya go~**

...

it was a nice day. Two girls walked together talking and laughing.

One blue hiar that was tied up in a pony tail.

The other one had blonde hiar.

They stoped to grab a ice cream since it was really hot.

Hmmm what if...naa nevermind i shouldnt be thinking me and natsu are going to get back together i mean...after all he does have lisanna back and i i was just a replacement, siad lucy as she walked to the guild with Levy.

Lucy dont say that! Your not a replacement and you and natsu might get together i mean after all the things that happened he always went to save you, siad levy as she bit her ice-cream.

I know levy i shouldnt be down if natsu picks lisanna then i approve it mean after all they did hang out alot when they were young, siad lucy as she bit her cone.

Mmmmhmmm well i wonder about her freind though she seems to have her eyes set on MY gajeel, Iwat what if they start dating!, siad levy as her ice-cream started melting a little.

Lucy giigled, its funny how Levy's eyes opened wide when she siad lisannas firend had her eyes on, gajeel, and what if they date?!.

Levy Gajeel isnt even yours yet, siad lucy . And dont worry im sure he will end up with you,lucy giggled as she turned to see her freind blush a little.

hey lucy you should eat your ice-cream before it melts all, siad levy as she licked her ice-cream

your right levy but i -

The watched as lucy's strawberry ice-cream hit the floor.

5

4

3

2

1

lucy are you okay, siad levy as she giggled

Lucyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Earth to lucyyyyyyyyyyyy

LUCYsiad levy as she waved her hands but as soon as she did that her icecream flew and hit a man.

eeeeekkk, the both girls said. Lucy grabbed Levy and they started running.

Well now we both dont have ice-cream, siad lucy as she panting.

levy giggled and siad that man looked mad when the ice-cream fell on his head.

Yup but he looked funny, siad lucy

They laughed and entered the guild.

okay levy lets go and complete todays mission, siad lucy

okay you go tell natsu you like him and i will go tell Gajeel, siad levy as she smiled

okay levy got you, siad lucy

_WITH LUCY_

hi natsu i need to tell you something, siad lucy as she blushed a little.

hmm? Oh hey luce i need to tell you something too. But its okay you go first, siad natsu.

Noo its okay you go first, siad Lucy.

okay...Lucy you need to umm... ermm...you see... we... want lisanna on the team, siad Natsu

oh thats okay with me, smiled lucy

No thats not what i meant i mean we are going to replace you with lisanna and her freind and Gajeel are going to jion the team, siad natsu as he smiled

oh, siad lucy as she lowered her head and fought back the tears.

Lucy you can also go on solo-missions to improve, siad Erza.

yea and if you need help tell us or you can tell us, siad gray as he went to jion natsu with a fight.

See ya around Lucy, siad erza as she got up and went to talk to mira.

If you ever need help you can tell Juvia and Gray-sama to help you. Juvia see's you upset you can lift your head up they are gone, siad Juvia as she sat down next to lucy.

J-J-Juvia Thank you but since when are you and gray a team?, asked lucy

well you see yesterday ''team natsu'' siad they were going to replace you and Gray siad why thats not fair that they were going to replace you if YOU and Natsu made the team. And so Gray turned and siad im quiting the group so you wont replace Lucy. Juvia heard that but instead of feeling jelous Juvia felt happy that Gray cares for freinds alot. Then gray turned to me and said juvia wanna form a team. So Juvia siad yes and we want you to jion our team.

J-J-J-juvia thats soo kind of you guys, siad lucy as her tears came down she was hurt but at the same time touched that some people have feelings.

juvia hugged lucy so no one will see her cry.

WITH LEVY

yo shrimp what do you want, siad Gajeel

Gajeel i need to tell you something.

Shrimp i needa tell you something to okay ill go first, ...

what do you think about me and lisanna's friend jioning team natsu and team natsu replacing lucy with lisanna.

W-w what do you mean you and lisanna's friend, siad levy as she was shocked to hear what Gajeel told her. Levy felt sad for her freind lucy right after Gajeel tells her what he meant she will go to lucy immediantly.

Well ya know shrimp us dragons gotta find mate's so i am going to make lisanna's freind my mate just like natsu would make lisanna his mate, siad gajeel.

oh, was all Levy could say as she looked at the floor forcing her tears back.

Now shrimp hurry tell me what you gotta tell me falme head is fighting and i wanna go, siad Gajeel

with the strenght levy had she managed to say, i was looking for lucy and i was going to tell you if you know where she is but i guess you dont bye i gotta go look for here, and with that levy turned around and walked to lucy.

lucy had her head down and wendy asked whats siad lucy has a head ache and she quieckly added, she siad she just wants to rest so its okay wnedy dont use your magic. Wendy siad ok and she went to talk to Romeo.

levy sat down and put her head down too. Juvia didnt say anything since Lucy told juvia that she and levy were going to tell natsu and gajeel how they feel today but that plan got back fired.

Lucy, Levy Juvia thinks you two should go home if you want wwe can spend a night together like a sleep over.

Sure juvia we can spend a night at my house, siad Lucy as she wiped her tears and smiled.

okay so we meet at your house at 6pm, siad levy as she too wiped her tears.

YAYY juvia always wanted to go a sleep over, see you two at the time, siad Juvia

both girls made thier way out of the apartment and walked home.


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys i havnt updated in a month..**

**im sorry D:**

**you see my laptob broke down and i had to get it repaired**

**anyway here it is chapter 3**

...

Its almost time for the sleepover isnt it, siad lucy to noone.

Lucy was in bed and her eyes were red and puffy. She gt up and decided to not shed one more tear for _him as _she washed her face.

She then thought of inviting Wendy. After all Wendy was like her little sister her. Whenever

needed help Wendy was there.

The blond mage also knows that Wendy looks up to her

respects her

is there for her when Levy is not around

and encourages her.

Lucy then went to the kitchen and called wendy.

After she was done taling to Wendy and explained the whole thing to her she looked at the clock. There was still 1hour and a half until the girls arrived so Lucy decided to bake something to take her mind of Natsu.

She put on a apron and got the recipe book. She scanned the book untill she found How to make browies. Lucy then started to get to work.

With Levy Mcgarden

Levy was in her room. It was all dark. She usually opens her window and moves the curtains allowing sunlight to come in so it wouldnt be dark. For one thing Levy is scared of the dark but today the dark seemed to comfort her. She was tired of crying.

she just couldnt cry no more.

she just wanted to stop.

stop everything.

but life is life and Levy knew she had to deal with it one way or another

so she got up went to the restroom washed her face.

She combed her and went to get her bag ready.

She looked at the clock she had time to make something so she decided to make

a small cake one that would be done in 1 hour and 20 minutes.

Levy immedently got to work.

She had everything she needed.

Including frosting for the cake.

With Juvia Lockster. (i forgot her las name i think its something like that)

Jvia thing she needs to make something delicous for the party but juvia doesnt know what!, yelled juvia

Heres the thing when Juvia got she immediantly went to find a recipe book but sadly she didnt have one.

So she went to go buy JUST ONE but ended up buying 7!

She wanted to make everything that seemed delicouse but she was running out of time.

So know she is stuck on picking wich one should she make.

she was on the middle of the floor with her hands in her hair and looking at the books scattered all over floor. Then she looked at the time.

She was running out of time and she knows it. Gosh juvia pick pick juvia doesnt have all day,she siad.

Then as she looked up she saw a light shining on one of the books like telling her bake this Juvia its delicous.

Qiuckly juvia got up picked up the book got the ingredients and started bake.

She was baking COOKIES!

Yup her finall decision was

cookies.

She spent her money on seven cook books to make something and she ended up with

cookies... but heycookies are delicous arnt they?

With Wendy Marvell

Right when lucy hung up Wendy started to make cupcakes.

Wendy loved making cupcakes. She especially loved decorating them.

She had frosting of different colors

Blue

Yellow

Red

Orange

Pink

Purple

Green

AND

Black.

As soon as the cupcakes were out of the oven she let them cool of hen she started to decorate them.

she made 20 cupcakes

5 had flowers on them

5 had smiley faces and decorations

6 had sprinkes and decorations on them.

1 had the name Lucy in pink

1 had the name Levy in light blue

1 had the name Juvia in blue

and her cupcake had her name the color red.

She got her stuff and the cupcakes and walked to lucy's. Chale let her go since Charlie was going to teach Happy manners so Wendy went to lucy and Chalie to the guild.

Lucy's house

Lucy had vacumed the room and cleaned her house while the brownies baked in the oven.

As she took the brownies out she noticed some were burned.

They were really burt.

She quickly tossed them in the trash can. The ones that remained were the ones that wernt burn and looked yummy.

As she put the vacuum away her doorbell rang.

it was Levy with a small cake.

Levy set the cake down on lucy's coffe table.

Lucy went to go get the brownies from the kitchen and set them next to Levy's cake.

Lucy then told Levy to put her bag in her room as she looked through her movies.

The next person to come was Wendy.

Lucy got the cupcakes and put them next to the cake as she told wendy to put her bag in her room.

Then Juvia came.

She came with more than 20 cookies!

She set them next to the cupcakes as she sat on the couch.

okay so now that everyoines here lets watch a movie, siad lucy as she treid her best to feel happy and smile

everyone agreed but they have all seen the movies Lucy has.

Juvia thinks we should go to rent a movie, said juvia as she got up and went to go get her bag from lucy's room

Hey i know this one place where they rent movies for cheap, siad wendy with a smile

Okay tha sounds good lets go, siad lucy in her cheerful tone.

Juvia hurry up!, yelled Levy as they walked outside.

The girls walked and talked. Lucy and Levy almost forgot why they were crying until the saw them.

Natsu dragoneel and Gajeel redfox.

it seemed they were on a double date since they were with Lisanna and her freind.

Lucy tried her best not to shed a tear so she kept walking.

Levy just kept looking straight with a weak smile on her face.

Lucy we are almost there, siad Wendy.

Juvia thing both of you are strong woman. Juvia admired you two when you didnt break down and started crying instead you continued like it didnt affect you. Juvia knows it did though but you two acted normall and smiled. Juvia is proud.

.

AWW Juvia thanks, siad lucy ans Levy

Wendy smiled.

although everyone thought it would be natsu and lucy and gajeel and levy.

But i guess everyone was wrong siad wendy looking down at her feet.

But oh well thats why we gotta keep on looking right Levy siad lucy as they entered the store.

the girls got back and had 2 scary movies 3 comedy movies 4 romance movies and they planned to watch it all... oh and also tissues just in case.

the all sat on the couch with

20 cupcakes, 17 brownies, 35 cookies, and a slice of cake in front of them.

BOYYY they were ready for the night


	4. Chapter 4

**heyyyy**

**Ok this time i will take time to write down the story. **

**Last time it had alot of grammer that was bad.**

**gomien(sorry) i was typing fast and i didnt really look for spelling **

**but from now and on i will take my time.**

The sleepover was nice. Although the girls got tired of whatcing movies so they had a pillow fight.

Poor Lucy she'll have to go buy some pillows the pillow fight they talked about what was thier

most embarrasing thing that has happened to them and other stuff. Lucy and Levy were smiling, luaghing, and

most of all they were happy. They wished they could stay like this but sadly they can't. They got to face what is comming into

thier lives...even if it kills them.

mmmmm _somthing smells good,_ thought Lucy as she sniffed the air and slowly sitting up rubbing the sleep of her eyes.

Finally, siad levy as she watched her best freind walk in the kitchen. Lu-Chan we treid to wake you up but you wouldnt so we decided to

make breakfeast, siad levy as she places 4 plates on the table.

Oh gomen you guys i guess i was tired, siad lucy as she looked around at her now meesy apartment. The pillow's feathers(or cotton)

were everwhere. Popcorn was spilled everwhere, the food was everywhere too! Lucy new the food fight was a bad idea but she

didnt mind. After all thats why there's cleaning products to remove stian from the carpets and couches and curtains.

ehh sorry lucy about the mess we will help you clean it up, siad Wendy as she sat down at the table.

Oh its okay... Hey wheres Juvia at? , asked Lucy who was looking around the room for her. As soon as she siad that

Juvia walked the the tableserving eggs, bacon and pancaked.

Juvia was at the stove Lucy didnt you see me?, siad Juvia as she sat down.

Oh im sorry im still a little -Yawn- tired thats all, said lucy as she put syrup onto her pancakes.

Its okay juvia forgives Lucy, siad juvia as she ate.

When they finished the girls went to go change and comb thier hair. (Pretend they already brushed thier teeth)

Lucy put on some shorts that were not too short but at the same time not too long with a plian black shirt.

Juvia put on some jeans and a light blue shirt. Wendy put on a skirt with a pretty shirt.

Levy put on some jeans with a tanktop. After that they started to work. They cleaned the house .

They moped, broomed, and washed the dishes. It took them a couple of hours and minutes since Juvia spilled water all over the place.

Hey what are we going to do now, siad Levy as she sat down in the couch.

hmm...Juvia thinks we chould go to the guild, siad juvia as she went to go get her bag. But first Juvia will go back home Bye, and with that juvia walked out

the door.

I think i should go home to Charla might wonder why im taking forever, siad Wendy as she got her bag.

okay bye Wendy and say hi to Charla for me. siad Lucy as she waved to her freind that was walking to the door.

Bye Wendy see you later, siad Levy.

Bye Levy-chan bye Lucy-chan, siad Wendy as she closed the door

Do you really want to go to the guild?, siad Levy as she looked down at the ground.

No i dont want to see the pink hiar idiot today, siad lucy as she looked at her freind. ... and i know you dont want to see Gajeel today either am i right?

Your correct Lucy i dont but sooner or later we will have to the guild and see them there unless we qui-

Unless we quit the guild and join another one, said Lucy as she sat down next to her best friend.

Yea but that would be a wierd reson that we would quit the guild for just a heartbreak, siad Levy as she almost sounded like she was whispering the last word.

Yea i know ut it will hurt to see them together, siad Lucy

I know but hey mabey we can quit the guild for a while and go explore the world, siad Levy.

That sounds great lets go tell Juvia and Wendy, siad Lucy as they got up and started walking to the guild.

**At the guild**

Juvia hoped that Lucy wouldnt come to the guild and she also hoped that Levy wouldnt either.

Lisanna had a ring on her finger! and so did her freind! Wich that ment Natsu and Gajeel proposed.

But when?

Was it last night but if so then that was qiuck since it was yesterday when the girls found out about the mate thing.

She just kept hoping that they wouldnt come also becuase they were just making out! She heard Gray siad that

they sould get a room and juvia agreed with him.

Hey Natsu, one of the guild members siad. Everyone thought that is was going to be you and Lucy. We all thought you two

liked each other and all.

_oh my juvia now hopes Lucy wont come, _thought Juvia as she drank her water.

Dont get me wrong Lucy is nice and all but not my type. She always needs to be saved. She always cries and sometimes

she gets a little annoying, siad Natsu. Lucy is weak i sometimes wonder why she says that the job was hard whenever we go on missions

if she doesnt do nothing. Loke is usually saving her ass, siad Natsu as he pulled Lisanna closer to him.

Heck who knows what Loke and her do since he can summon himself anytime.

Juvia wanted to jutst say something but she kept her mouth shut since Gajeel started talking.

Hey Levy is pretty weak too. All we do is keep her around since she can break a spell anytime. But other than

that i dont need her.

Thats it Juvia cant take it no more, thought Juvia as she stood up.

Hi Lucy and Levy what are you doing standin around arn't you 2 going in, siad Wendy with a smile but that smile turned into a frown.

Whats wrong, siad Wendy and then she heard Juvia scream.

I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS SAY THAT THEY TRY THIER BEST AT EVERYTHING THEY ARE NOT WEAK OKAY YOU LITTLE BASTARDS! THEY ARE STRONG AND IF YOU MOTHERF****** DONT THINK THAT THEN YOU ARE STUPID YOU SON OF A B******! LUCY CARES ABOUT YOU NATSU AND GAJEEL LEVY CARES ABOUT YOU!

I THOUGHT YOU GUYS ARE THIER FREINDS NOT BASTARDS. CALLING THEM WEAK WELL THEN YOU GUYS ARE WRONG YOU -

The doors opened revealing Lucy, Levy, Wendy, and her exceed.

Everyone looked at them wondering what they heard or if they didnt hear anything.

Hey everyone whats up, siad lucy with a smile as she walked over to Juvia's table.

Why is everyone quiet did something happed, asked Levy.

The guild decided to leave the topic for now and started doing whatevrer they are doing. Natsu was just sitting down staring at Lucy as for Gajeel he was

staring at Levy.

Wendy Juvia me and Levy are quiting the guild, whispered Lucy.

b-b-b-ut dont, siad Wendy as she stared at Lucy then at Levy Then back at Lucy.

Juvia wishes you two the best just promise you will return safe both pf you, siad juvia.

Thanks and you two will see how powerful we can get., siad Lucy as she got up and walked to master's office.

We will keep in touch with you okay promise, siad Levy as she followed Lucy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry i have been busy so thats why**

**i couldnt upload**

**anyway heres chapter 5:)**

Alright Levy here we go to start off our journey to who knows where this train takes us, siad Lucy as she put her luggage away.

Im sorry that we took so much space from you, said levy as she sat next to lucy.

Oh its alright sweetie we dont mind now why dont we get to know each other since we will be stuck in here for a while, siad a old lady who smiled sweetly.

Haha okay!, siad Lucy as she introduced herself.

I am Lucy Heartphilla nice to meet you.

And i am Levy Mcgarden nice to meet you too.

The old lady who had redish orange hiar and some gray hiar witch was long introduced herself.

I...I am Ayame nice to meet you

The secound old lady who had her hair dark blue but with a little more gray hiar in a bun introduced herself

I am Masami...So what bring you two to this train?

Ummm...you see we are going to visit someone, siad Lucy

More like staying over there haha,siad Ayame

Ayame and Masami were the ones asking questions and some time later they fell asleep along with Lucy and Levy

After some time the train came to and stop.

Mmmfphmmfoommd

Wake up lucy dear

mmmnnnnoommmm

Levy wake up come on

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

lluuucyyyyy~~~  
llllllevvvvvyyyyy

wake upppppppppppppppp

wakey wakey you twooooo

lllucyyyy

levvvvyyy

lucyyy

levyyy

lucy!

levy!

Oh will you two wake up or what!, screamed Ayame

Huh oh hey why did we stop?,asked Lucy as she stretched.

Well the train broke down and everyone is already walking to the town its a hour away if we walk now we can get there befor it turns dark, siad Masami.

Well then lets go, siad levy as she got her and the rest did the same.

Im tired, siad Lucy as she sat down.

Lucy we have been walking for 30 minutes now come on we can make it, siad Masami.

Well mabey but Levy is tired too after all she did fall and got muddy, siad Ayame

Okay then lets rest but only for a minute okay, siad Masami as she sat down next to Lucy.

Are you two mages?, asked Ayame.

Yea we are, answered Levy as she sat down.

Hmmm no wonder why you have thoose keys Lucy you are a celestrail spirit user right?, asked Ayame

Yea i just need two more golden keys to have all twelve, siad Lucy as she smiled

Ohh haha i used to be one myself too, siad Ayame as she smiled remembering her past.

REALLY maybe you ummm train me?, asked lucy as she looked down at her keys.

Sure Lucy but it wont be easy.

Hahah okay im ready to get stronger,siad lucy.

And you levy what magic do you have, asked Masami

Umm i use script magic but i think its weak, siad Levy as she looked down at the dirt.

NONSENSE! Iuse script magic and i can tell you its powerfull alright you can summon weapons anytime havnt you learned that!

No Masami i havnt.

Well then ill teach you and when you are done you will take back what you have siad, siad Masami as she got up.

Alrighty lets go our house its 15 minutes away, said Ayame as she started leading the way.

But isnt the town still 30 minutes away?,asked Levy

Yes it is but we live outside the town so its 15 minutes away, siad Ayame.

~ After 15 minutes~

Okay here we are, siad Masami as she unlocked the door.

You two can have my room since we only have two rooms okay just let me move my stuff to Ayame's room, siad Masami as she went in the and Levy followed.

Here are two futons okay and you guys can make yourselves at home alright goodnight, siad Masami as she closed the door.

Well levy here we are starting our new life, siad lucy as she stared at the cielling.

Yup i actulley am happy that i will get stronger, said Levy.

Yup so am I and who knows we might find our special someone.

Hahaha lucyy reall already thinking about romance.

shut up levy i know you are tooo.

Neeee Lu-chan goodnight

haha good night.


End file.
